Power Rangers Legends
by Brettmy23
Summary: The power is on with a new team of rangers here to fight off the devious Ms Mt and her forces Levi the leader Kyle the fighter Logan the sharpshooter Nathen the tech wiz and Nicole the compassionate one together they will find out what it means to be rangers and what it means to be friends


**Just a disclaimer I will try my hardest with spelling and grammar but it is not my fortay I encourage all the tips and suggestions you give me but please be civil **  
Episode 1 Graduation Blues

We open up on the small city of stone canyon from there we zoom into a high school classroom from there we see rows of desks lined up we see four people sitting next to each other we see in the front a tall man 6'4 with brown hair and brown eyes wearing work boots khaki shorts and a blue v neck tee shirt his name is Kyle sitting next to him is a girl with straight blonde hair blue eyes she is wearing a pink tank top and overalls her name is Nicole. Behind her is a kid with black hair straight and hazel eyes he is wearing glasses a yellow polo and gray shorts Nathen and next to him is his best friend Logen he has auburn hair short and spiky he has green eyes he is wearing A green trench coat and black tee and jeans there Teacher Mr Cranston is talking at the head of the classroom  
"So class this will be our last class together before graduation. tonight. I just wanted to say I really enjoyed getting to know you over the 4 years you have all been here. I hope that whatever you future brings you that you embrace it and live life to the fullest the rest of class will be a free period so enjoy your last class at Stone Canyon High." Mr Cranston says as he takes his seat at his desk. The Class all start doing different thing talking texting signing year books the Four friends have turned their desks to face each other.

"So we agreed to meet at My house at 4 to get ready then go to school to get some photos before the ceremony" Kyle asks

"Ya Sure I want to make sure we get a photo of the four of us. it might be our last for a while since were all going to college and might not see each other." Nathen says

"Well I'm up for anything guys as long as we get to hang out" Logen says

"Well 4 works for me guys I can't believe that were graduating tonight" Nicole says

"I know me either I feels like we were just freshmen" Kyle says

Then the bell rings and the students get up and grab there bags. They rush outside Nicole and her brother Nicolas get in there Preus, wile kyle hopes in his truck and Nathen and Logan hop onto the bus.

We then pan to a castle on the moon inside we see 3 figures that teleport in.

"so Ms Mt has returned." Steven says

"It seems so." Creator says

"My loyal crew I Have returned to my base to take over the earth's morphing grid." Ms Mt says

The crew cheers then turn and await commands.

"So whats are first plan of attack." Stewart asks

"Well there's a ceremony tonight at the school in stone canyon. I was thinking you and Steven Go with microwaves to introduce yourselves." Ms. Mt says

"Fun I've been dying to get back into the action." Stewart says as he makes a fireball appear in his hand.

"Well then that attack will be tonight go prepare and I'll call you when I need you." Ms Mt says

We then flip to Kyle house as Kyle drives into the driveway. He can hear that his Parents are fighting again.

"Ah mom and dad are going at it again. I wish they would just get along." Kyle says with a sigh as he walks up and opens the door. He sees his mom and dad around the kitchen table his dad has a broken beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey leave her Alone." Kyle Yells to his dad

"You want to fight her battles for her well go right ahead." the dad says as he throws the bottle at kyle head. Kyle dodges

"Hey get out don't you hurt him or ill call the cops." the mom says

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted" the father says as he storms out the front Door

"Are you okay." Kyle asks as he goes and helps his mom up.

"Ya I'm okay Now how was your last day of high school." his mother asks

"It was okay do you think it's still okay for the gang to get ready, here or should we move it." Kyle asks

"No it should be fine we just need to clean this place up a bit" the mother says

"okay." kyle says as he grabs the broom and starts to clean the kitchen.

Then we travel to the house of the Smiths we see Nicolas and Nicole pull into the driveway to two get out of the car. They carry their bags inside and sit at the kitchen table.

"So when is dad going to be home" Nicolas asks

"he has to work a double shift but will be home in time for the ceremony." Nicole says

"Okay when do you want to get ready." Nicolas asks

"I'm leaving at 3:30 to go to Kyles and get ready with my friends." Nicole says

"Oh well my friends bailed do you think I could go with you." Nicolas asks

"Ya I think that should be fine I'll text the guys and ask if it's okay." Nicole says as she takes out her phone and texts her friends asking if Nicolas could come get ready with them.

Her phone then goes off its texts from the gang

"It fine by me the more the merrier." Nathens text says

"Sure he's your brother bring him along." Logans text says

"Ya he can come over." Kyles text says

"They said you okay to come" Nicole says

"Awesome hey I got the new Power Rangers game do you want to play" Nicolas asks

"Sure you set up and i'll get us some snacks." Nicole says she then goes and makes then snacks while Nicoles sets up the game.

"We then zoom over to the house over Logan he and Nathen have just got off the bus and walked inside.

"So Nathen you excited to graduate." Logan asks

" Ya I am but also said to see the end." Nathen says

"Ya I can see that you're a softie" Logan says as he punches Nathens arm.

"Is your mom coming to graduation." Nathen asks

"No she got called in to her second job my siblings are staying at the nabors for a sleepover." Logan says

"Oh well I'll be there for you bro" Nathen says

"Ya well lets go my mom left pizza rolls out for us" Logan says

"Cool okay" Nathen says

We then zoom over to a newly rebuilt power chamber we see Demitra and Alpha 8 scanning for something out in the galaxy. When a short male with light brown hair and blue eyes walks in his is wearing a red shirt and a red jacket with the words legend red printed on then in white letters.  
"Alpha how's the search going." Levi asks

"We haven't found a trace of Ms. Mt or her forces" alpha says

"Okay well keep me posted" levi says as he runs into the training room.

We then skip over to kyle house its 4:50 the group is already taking photos outside  
"Guys one group photo with all of us," Logan says as they all gather together and take a picture.

"So the plans to meet up at the surf spot after to celebrate right" Logan asks

"That works for me" Kyle says

"Ya I could go for some of addles fries" Nathen says

"Hey I can get us 15% off the check with my discount" Nicole says "oh no guys were going to be late" Nicolas says as he rushes out of the house.

"Well you were the one taking so long to change." Nicole says the friends then rush off to the at the ceremony the 4 friends are all march in with the school and take their seats Nicole and Nathan in the front Kyle in the back and Logan in the middle with Nicolas.

The principle is calling diplomas and calls nicholas Smith and Nicole smith with a loud crash can be heard and we the Steven and Stewart with 30 microwaves everyone starts to panic and rush out of the building

"guys were are you." Nathen yell while in the chaos.

"Were over here" Kyle says Nathen then meets up with logan Kyle and Nicole

"Guys lets get out of here" Nicole says

"Wait should we make sure everyone gets out safe" kyle asks

"I think that's the best plain" Logan says

"Then it's settled well help them out" Kyle says

The Friends then help get everyone out of the gym then return and group up they see the places has been evacuated. Steven and stewart then surround the four.

"Well let's see do we want our teen served hot or cold Steven" Stewart says

"Devently served cold" Steven says then they hear someone yell

"It's morphin time triceratops."

the kids turn around and see Mr Cranston turn into the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger

"Kyle Logan Nicole Nathen get behind me" Billy says

The Teens get behind him Billy then takes out his Power Lance and slashes at steven who then goes falling back

"Ah you'll pay for this blue ranger" Steven says as he freezes Billy by solid shooting a beam at him. "Kids get out of here." Billy says as he gets frozen. "We can't leave him here," Kyle says

"But what can we do were just teens" Nicole says

"Like this" logan says as he picks up a chair and swings it into two microwaves making the break apart into pieces.

"Good one man" Nathen says as he kicks a Microwave in the face.

Then a man Morphed in a red suit runs in his dagger in hand. "Hey hot and cold you leave them alone." Levi says as he takes out his dagger and turns the blade into the energy whip and slashes Steven and Stewart back the two then combine into one.

"Here take these" Levi says as he hands Kyle a case Kyle opens the case and find 4 morphers and data cards

"what are these" Kyle asks as he picks up the blue morpher and data card.

"There Morphers Silly they have to be." Nathen says as he picks up the yellow morpher and key card.

"Well here goes nothing." logan says as he picks up the key card and green morpher.

"Well this is safe right" Nicole says as she picks up the pink Morpher and data card.

"Okay now put the card into the morpher then say Legend rangers activate." Levi says

"Right Key card set Legend rangers activate." Kyle Logan Nicole and Nathen say as they hit the button on the morpher. With a flash of Blue Pink Yellow and Green energy the Legend ranger are born.

"Wow this is amazing." Nathen says

"I fell totally energized" Kyle says  
"Let's do this guys." Logan says

"Let's show them who's boss." Nicole says

"Legend rangers lets do this" Levi says

The rangers then rush at split personality Kyle jumps and kicks Split personality in the chest.

"What do we have for weapons" Nicole asks while she kicks a microwave in the face sending it back into the others. The ai then on command shows her the two weapons on her suits screen the legend Blaster/Saber or her Legend Sword.

"Okay thanks computer Legend sword" Nicole says as she takes out her sword and slashes the rest of the microwaves down.

Nathen then tries the same thing and takes out his Legend Claws and goes to slash at Split personality but gets kicked back "you gotta be better than that kid." Stevens half says as Nathen is kicked back into the wall.  
"Nathen!" Logan Yells as he takes out his Legend Cannon and fires it at Split personality. Then Split personality goes flying back.

"Rangers we need to finish him off form color cannon" Levi says the ranger all take out there weapons nathens claws fold up to reveal blaster ports he then places the claws on the side of logan's cannon Levis dagger splits apart to make two seperate daggers that go on the bottom of the cannon. Kyle's tomahawk then goes into the center of the blaster topped off with nicole's sword on the top then the color cannon is formed.

"Rangers let do this Color cannon fire." Levi says

"Color cannon fire." Kyle says

"Color cannon fire." Logan says

"Color cannon fire." Nicole says  
"Color cannon fire." Nathen says

Then beams of Red Blue Green Yellow and Pink energy fire out of the cannon and hits Split personally but they teleport out in time to be safe.

"No they got away." levi says

Then we cut away back to the power chamber the ranger are all standing with their helmets off. Demitria is telling them the rules to being a power ranger

"One Never use your powers for personal gain two Never fight unless your enemy forces you to. And three Never reveal to anyone that you are a power ranger." Demitria says

The rangers all nod

"So what happened to Mr. Cranston is he okay." Nathen asks

"We don't know how to unfreeze him so we stored him in an offshore facility until we can figure out how." Alpha says

"Well ranger this is it our new task is ahead of us take out ms Mt's forces and find a way to save Billy and protect the morphing grid now whos with me." Levi asks as he puts his hand in the center

"I am" Kyle says as he puts his hand in the middle

"Count me in" Logan says as he puts his hand in the middle

"Well you're going to need a ranger expert so consider me sold" Nathen says as he puts his hand in the middle

"Sign me up you'll need some girl power on this team" Nicole says as she puts his hand in the middle

"3..2..1 Power Rangers" Levi says as he bring his hand into the air.

"Power Rangers" others say as they bring their hands into the air.


End file.
